Couldn't Be Happier
by HappyAnimalLover
Summary: Flora is scheduled to meet Helia at Moonlight Garden, but there is a legend about that place. It is a special place to all of the Winx and thier family. What will happen there? What's going on? Read and find out! -HappyAnimalLover


**Flora's P.O.V**

I sat in my room, buzzing with excitement. I was going to meet Helia in the Moonlight Gardens. I opened my closet and looked for a dress that I could wear. Sadly, I found nothing. I thought I should call Stella. Her cheerful voice piped up in the speaker.

"Hello, Stella speaking," she quoted. I felt so relieved to hear her voice. I peeked out the window, the sun started to sink in the orange sky.

"Stella, this is Flora. I need your help. You see Helia called me to meet him-" I didn't get to finish as Stella squealed so lord, I think she could have shattered a window. I gently put my phone to my ear again.

"So, you'll help me?"

"Absolutely darling! I'll be right there." With a fast click she hung up the phone and flashed her way over here. Stella stood at the door of my room in her Eternix. (A/N This is a transformation that I made up. It's not real.) She had a sleeveless golden-orange halter top with a matching skirt and butterfly wings with sunset colors. She got out of her fairy from and came over to me.

"Let's get dressed!"

* * *

**Stella's P.O.V  
A few half-hours hours later...**

A made a frame around Flora with my singers. "Perfect. I love it."

She had a timeless and enchanting dress of pale pink French cambric, trimmed with exquisite silver embroidery, featuring a V-shaped back and short, plain sleeves.  
Stunning! Her hair was in a french braid, decorated with soft pink roses. I couldn't help pick the matching pair of silver and pink heels. She had a shimmering a silver eyeshadow. Her dress was up to her knees and showed off her shoes. There was a small white bow on the back. Her pearl studs matched her pearl necklace.

"Wow, Stella you are amazing." she complimented me. I waved it away.

"It's no big deal, I'd do anything for my friends," Flora stepped forward and hugged me. I crossed my arms over my designer pink sweater and asked her:

"Why are you here with me instead of you boyfriend?" She blushed and left out the door. I smiled and held back a giggle. My work here was done.

* * *

**Helia's P.O.V**

I sat at the peak waiting for Flora. My heartbeat raced just thinking about her. I wanted draw her all the time. She was just so beautiful. I looked at the drawings in my sketch pad. My favorite one was of us two, my arm draped around her shoulders standing on Sparks after the defeat of Tritannus. I thought of her brown hair with her cute blond bangs. "Helia?" she called. I turned around and saw her.

I swear my jaw touched the floor. She looked beautiful in her pink dress. I smiled, stepped forward and hugged her. I held her hand in between mine. I tugged her hand forward.

"I want to show you something," I answered her unasked question. We walked all the way to Moonlight Peak. The moon almost looked like it was a heart.

"Hey, I've heard about this place. There was a legend. Two people came here and the man proposed. They say two hearts were never more meant for each other." She suddenly looked at me with her wide green eyes.

"Helia," she asked. "Did you bring me here to propose to me?" I sheepishly shuffled my feet across the sandy floor.

"Maybe..."

She clasped her hands over her mouth and kissed me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. When we stopped I asked,

"Is that a yes or a no?" She said yes. Phew, that was hard. I slipped the ring I got her around her finger. It was a silver ring with an emerald center. She left otoo go tell her friends.

* * *

**Flora's P.O.V**

Once I was back at Alfea, (A/N Still teachers) I saw all my friends in the living room.

"Flora, where have you been?" Musa asked, her purple eyes reflecting calmness.

"Guys," I squeaked. "You are not going to believe this, but.. Helia proposed to me!" A shower of screams filled the room.

"Oh my Gosh!" Stella squealed.

The girls were so excitied they threw me an engagement party later that week. I couldn't be happier.


End file.
